


Heaven

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: What happened?  Where was she?





	Heaven

Claire opened her eyes, not knowing where she was.  It was bright, but what she last remembered it had been night time.  What happened?  Where was she?

She sat up slowly, silently checking herself for injuries.  Finding none, she looked around her.  She was outside in an unfamiliar place, but she didn’t feel unsafe. As she started to stand up, she noticed the two women walking up to her.  

One was blonde and absolutely gorgeous, tall and wearing a long white dress.  The other was a redhead who had on a Hogwarts t-shirt and jeans.  Both of them looked sad as they approached Claire.

“Hey, Claire,” the blonde said gently, watching carefully as Claire got into a protective stance.

“Who are you, how do you know me?” Claire demanded, looking between the two women.

The redhead answered quickly.  “I’m Charlie, Charlie Bradbury, and this is Jess Moore.  We know you because you’ve been with Sam and Dean and Cas, and we like to watch over them.”

Claire looked between the two of them, recognizing both of their names immediately.  “What do you mean ‘watch over them’?”

Jess sighed, reaching out for Claire’s hand.  For some reason, Claire let her have it.  “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry…”

Claire didn’t need her to say anything else to know that she had died, that she was in heaven.  A sob stuck itself in her throat and she let herself be pulled into the arms of Jess and Charlie, two women who had also known and loved the Winchesters.

“Don’t worry, Claire, we’re here for you.  Its us and you together now, and we won’t let you down,” Charlie whispered into Claire’s ear as they held her tight, comforting as much as they could.  Claire held on to them for as long as they allowed, finding comfort in their embrace.

She’d let herself be sad and afraid for just a little while, but afterward it would be back to business, she’d be sure of it.


End file.
